


One for Sorrow - Sherlock Edition

by Summer_Story



Series: One for Sorrow [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And I did one similar to this for Thor and Loki, F/M, Gen, M/M, This is based off an nursery rhyme, Though this one has more romance in it then the other one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Story/pseuds/Summer_Story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One for Sorrow.... Two for Joy</p>
            </blockquote>





	One for Sorrow - Sherlock Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Nine is probably my least favorite. But I couldn't really think of what else to do. If you don't get six, then remember the older a couple gets, the closer they get to their Golden years. So ha! I was clever there. 
> 
> Whelp... That's it I think.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I'm universe jumping in this. Not ever section is part of the same universe. Some, I'm sure you can tell belong together. But if it doesn't match, assume another universe.

**One for Sorrow** - _“Sherlock!”_

It hurt. Everything hurt. Even with the expectation of the hit, it still hurt. He felt the ball under his arm, felt the numb sensation, willed the blood to slow as he heard John. “Let me through! He’s my friend!” And Sherlock wanted to throw aside everything he just did to pull John to him. Make sure to never hear that pain in his voice again. But he can’t. Because John will die. Lestrade will die. Mrs. Hudson will die. And despite the pain and sorrow (which are emotions he wished never existed. That he could burn because he _hates them_.), he wouldn’t do that to them.

 He couldn’t.

 He can’t.

 Not yet.

 

 **Two for Joy** \- _“I’m Back.”_

 There is an _agonizing_ pain in his face upon revealing himself to John. And then the familiar rush of blood and fuck (what a mouth he has gotten), there is blood all over his favorite scarf. But John is crying through his anger and that’s enough for Sherlock.

 The joy he feels is _overwhelming_.

 

 **Three for a Girl** \- _“Hello. I’m Mary.”_

 John meets Mary at Tesco. Actually he _literally_ runs into her with a shopping cart and he’s beyond embarrassed. (How do you explain to someone you thought you just saw your flatmate that jumped from a roof walk past you just two seconds ago?) But she’s sweet and nice about it. Joking and teasing and the exhaustion that’s been haunting him since Sherlock jumped is pushing back to the edge of his mind.

 Her personality is so bright.

 Like a balm to his wounds.

 

 **Four is for a Boy** \- _“Hamish. Hamish Watson.”_

 Is what the child introduces himself as. He is every bit a mix of Mary Morstan and John Watson. John’s nose, Mary’s curls. But what really makes him _John’s_ child is how mild manner he appears. Hand held out toward Sherlock in introduction as his father searches for a first aid kit. (It’s above the stove. Like it always has been. But John’s not needed it. Not in a long time.)

 

 **Five for Silver** - _“And I take you…”_

 He is anxious. An anxiousness he’s not felt since he was young and my _God_ he’s getting married. He bounces slightly on his feet and it earns a small smile from the priest that was hired for the wedding. It’s when the music cues that he has to remind himself to breathe because the doors are opening and….

 My God, he's getting _married_.

 

 **Six for Gold** \- _“Bees, John. Bees.”_

 "So… Let me get this straight.” John states and Sherlock watches him. Watches the silver in his hair, the extra lines around his face. “Your retirement plan, _if_ you survived your job, was to buy a cottage out in Sussex and then raise bees?” His eyes search Sherlock’s face for some humor in it (because he’s learned to joke. Sort of.)

 “Yes. But I never planned for another person to join me. So you’ll have to share the bed with me.” Sherlock answers and John laughs, tangling his left hand with Sherlock’s before pressing a kiss to the palm.

 “Of course, you mad bastard.” He answers.

 And that’s good enough for Sherlock.

 

 **Seven for a Secret, Never to be Told** \- _“I know. I’m late. I’m sorry.”_

 “I love you.”

 It spills from Sherlock’s lips and John has to remind himself to breathe. They are words he had been aching to hear for years since they started their friendship.

 But he never heard them.

 And now, dressed in a white tux with a ring tucked safely in his pocket, he can’t tell Sherlock his own secret.

 That he loves him too.

 

 **Eight for a Wish** \- _“Bring him Home.”_

 It is the mantra that runs through Harry’s head when she hears the news the her sweet, kind-hearted baby brother is shipping out for war.

 It is the only time she doesn’t reach for the bottle because she can’t.

 She just _can’t_.

 

 **Nine for a Kiss** - _“Come on. You know you want it.”_

 John finds himself in an alleyway, with a clever mouth working on his own. He can feel himself growing hard and this is probably the best wind down from a deployment ever. The fingers of the other curl tighter around his neck as the mouth slide up to tease the shell of his ear, “Stop thinking and just _enjoy_.” Comes the low baritone of the other and John groans and pulls at the curls between his fingers.

 Oh yes. He’ll enjoy this _greatly_.

 

 **Ten for a bird not to be missed** - _“Thieving creatures.”_

 John can only smile when Sherlock comes storming in one quiet afternoon. He can only guess why. A mated set of magpie had recently taken up residence in one of their trees and was no doubt eating the bees.

 “The honey is going to be terrible this year!” Sherlock seethed, flinging himself in a chair and earning a small wince from John. Despite his current age, Sherlock still treated his body like he was thirty. “Sherlock, it’s simply nature. It happens. If you’re that concern, start feeding them so they’ll stay. Or use something to scare them off till the rest of the hive starts to ‘wake up’.” John hummed, siping lightly at his tea before he blinked as Sherlock straightened in his seat.

 “That’s brilliant!” He stated, standing up to hurry outside before pausing, pressing a quick kiss to John’s cheek before hurrying back out.

John simply smiled into his tea as he turned the page of his book and continued on, occasionally watching his own magpie from the window.


End file.
